


Rub Rub Rottytops

by DraceDomino



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Humor, Magic, Silly, Transformation, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: [Shantae] When Rottytops finds an old magic lamp, she's planning on rubbing it super hard to score herself some spicy wishes! Shantae, afraid that her zombie pal might mistreat a genie, volunteers to take her place and grant those wishes personally. Surely, Rottytops won't abuse this power!





	Rub Rub Rottytops

Rub Rub Rottytops  
-by Drace Domino

“Heeeeey, sweetcheeks, look what I found!” It was hard for Shantae to see much of anything that early in the morning, and she was still blearily wiping the sleep from her eyes when Rottytops roared into the room. It wasn’t anything unusual for the zombie girl to just invite herself over anytime she wanted, but usually those visits were kept to more reasonable times of day. With her hair a frizzled mess around her head and Shantae’s curvy figure still stuffed into her baggy pajamas, the half-genie hero sat upright in the bed and glared at the boisterous zombie who was rapidly approaching her.

“Rottytops!” She snapped, her eyes squinting fiercely against the morning light that was dashing into the windows. After another futile effort to wipe the drowsiness away, Shantae flopped right back down onto her bed and stretched the blanket up and over her head, trying to hide away as best she could manage. “It’s too early! Just...just come back later!”

“But what if Risky Boots attacks the city and you’re too busy later?!” Rottytops ignored her friend’s argument and simply jumped up onto the edge of the bed, landing there with a crash on her zombie rear that sent the whole thing bouncing. She was still holding something clutched in her hands wrapped in a paper bag, the precious treasure she had yet to reveal. “What if Squid Baron wants to show you his new sliding back and forth technique and you forget all about me?! What if…” Her eyes went wide, and her jaw agape, breath catching in her throat at the mere notion she was about to propose. “...what if you get invited to some sort of massive fighting tournament where a bunch of heroes and villains from all sorts of different universes are pitted together in some sort of...ultimate smas--”

“Shut up, Rottytops, don’t jinx it!” Shantae shot right up out of her bed once more, offering her friend the most fierce glare she could manage. For Shantae, that basically equated to little more than an adorable pout. Once she was kneeling on the bed with her arms folded across her chest, she gestured to the object the zombie carried so close to her admittedly large and impressive chest. “All right, all right, I’m awake. What do you want to show me?”

“Why...something that’s gonna make all my dreams come true!” Rottytops giggled, and brought forth the relic with a triumphant pose. As the paper bag fell to the floor the zombie girl held high a glorious golden lamp - the same sort the genies of old were told to inhabit. Shantae was still awestruck by the time Rottytops spoke up once more, a wide smile pressed upon her features. “‘Kay, I’m gonna rub it, now, get me some spicy wishes!”

“Rotty, wait, no! Don’t rub!” Shantae made a sudden dive forward, launching herself across the bed to take the shot for the lamp. She ended up falling face-first against it, and Rottytops’ rubbin’ hand crossed the back of her head in an awkward pet. Once she had acted as a genie goalkeeper Shantae knelt up once more, confusion and wonderment blending in her gaze at the relic that - of course - fell into the hands of her most reckless and obnoxious friend. “You...you can’t do that! You can’t just rub it!”

“...why, my hand fall off?” The zombie girl blinked before lifting her palm up and flexing her fingers. She slowly curled them into her fist and back again, and then wiggled her whole palm in a fluid motion. “Nope! It’s a little loose, but it can definitely do some light wish-granting rubbing!”

“No, I mean...there could be a genie in there!” Shantae whined, gesturing again to the lamp. “And if you rub it, you’re enslaving her to do your bidding! You’re forcing her to use her magic to fulfill your own pleasure! You’re exploiting her magical curse just so you can have f--you don’t care at all about anything I’m saying, do you?”

“Not even a little bit, babythighs!” Rottytops grinned from ear to ear, and swept in with her hand once more. “Time for some tough rub!”

“Rottytoooooops!” Once more Shantae dived at her, this time taking a more direct approach. She tackled the zombie to the bed and trapped the genie lamp in between them; her hands locking around Rottytops’ wrists and pinning them to the mattress. The momentum had carried her so far forward that her pajama-clad breasts made their way against Rottytops’ face, offering the zombie something so much more pleasant to put her head against than grave soil - warm genie boobs. Rottytops lingered there for a moment even though Shantae stopped her pre-wish swoop, and when she spoke her voice was lightly muffled by the other girl’s bust.

“...oh hot spider pie, I just saved a wish!” She giggled, before pushing against Shantae as she went for the lamp again. “Stop bein’ a rotting pumpkin, Shantae! Don’t ruin this for me!”

“Rottytops, no, I can’t let you do it!” Shantae hissed from the back of her throat as she struggled to stay on top, pushing all her weight against the zombie to keep her pinned. Her teeth clenched and she took a deep breath - but there wasn’t going to be much holding Rottytops back. The zombie girl was strong, and she didn’t particularly care if she fought so hard that a piece or two of her fell off. There was only one way to talk her out of exploiting some poor, innocent genie, and that meant another had to take its place. “If...if you give me the lamp, I’ll grant you three wishes!”

The zombie immediately stopped her struggling mid-fit, arched an eye, and peeked over the edge of Shantae’s pajama-wrapped bust.

“...you can do that?”

“Well, I...I mean I’ve never tried, but...I should be able to.” Shantae murmured, though in truth she didn’t really believe it. At least it would give her an opportunity to get the lamp away from Rottytops and get it into the hands of Sky, or Bolo, or...Uncle...Mimi--why didn’t she know anyone that could be trusted with the stupid thing?! She’d worry about that part after she got her hands on it, but for now she was focused on the deal. “That’s the deal, Rottytops! Give me the lamp and I’ll grant you three wishes! So what’s it going to be?!”

“Done! Done and done!” Rottytops didn’t even hesitate. She jerked herself upright once more, grasped the genie lamp by the handle and carelessly threw it over her shoulder so it could land with a ding on the floor. With the lamp firmly out of mind she looked Shantae over once more, licking her lips and practically bouncing up and down from excitement. “How do I do it? Do I rub you? Do I put you in a lamp and then rub it? Where do you think we could get a lamp at this hour?!”

“I...uh...maybe just rub me?” Shantae grimaced as soon as she said it - those weren’t words that anyone, for under circumstances, should say to Rottytops. Anything to get this over with as soon as possible. “Maybe just...rub my belly?” With her pajama top cut into a cute midriff it was certainly as tempting an offer as they came. Rottytops rubbed her chin in idle thought and looked Shantae up and down once more, as if wondering if there were any better places to rub the half-genie in order for a wish or two. None that wouldn’t require Shantae getting undressed and getting a little irritated, unfortunately.

“Okay. One wish makin’ belly rub coming up!” Rottytops finally stretched out her fingers, pressed the green digits to the half-genie’s belly, and gave her what was undeniably a damn good rub. A ten out of ten belly rub. A rub so fine that Shantae’s arms tingled with goosebumps, and she was forced to give a nervous swallow at the contact. She was used to showing off her belly mid-dance, not having it touched! Once her belly had been sufficiently rubbed, Rottytops’ looked to Shantae with a bright and eager smile, speaking her wish before the half-genie even had a chance to speak. “I wish I had a big ol’ donger!”

“You wish you had a wha--aaaahhh?!” Shantae’s voice started off as shocked and confused, but partway through her words her voice rose to a sudden high pitch and a bright light overtook her eyes. Her ponytail lifted and she even hovered a few inches above the bed; her body crackling with half-genie magic that had depths she hadn’t even scratched the surface of. When she finally spoke it was in a voice that wasn’t even her own - a deep and forceful voice, feminine yet powerful. “Wish granted, horny zombie!”

A cloud of light took over Rottytops’ body, covering her lap before suddenly vanishing in a vibrant flash of light. The short and sexy tattered shorts Rottytops always wore suddenly bulged at the center, and the zombie’s hands scrambled to her belt to see if it was really happening. In the meantime, Shantae floated back down to the bed and held a hand to her head, rubbing it back and forth and giving a tiny, adorable whimper.

“Oww...what happened?” She blinked rapidly, and each time it seemed like sparks of light were dusting themselves from her lashes - not that Rottytops was paying much attention. “Did I go back to sleep? Rottytops, what are you doin--what the freaking creeps is that?!”

Rottytops merely held it in her open palm, giggling wildly and wiggling her hips back and forth. Whatever spell Shantae had cast certainly did the job - a plump, long zombie cock was hanging out of Rottytops’ shorts with mint condition green balls and a throbbing tip that was just a shade lighter than the rest of her skin. The overjoyed undead let her head jerk up in abject delight, and she used her other hand to hold Shantae’s shoulder. A firm grip - though likely not as firm as she was holding her brand new magical cock.

“You did it, ponytailchops!” She was practically bubbling over with delight, swinging her new dick from side to side, letting it fall from her palm before suddenly slapping right back into place. “I made a wish for a big honkin’ peener, and you made it happen! Isn’t it amazing?! C’mon, let’s try it out, whaddya say?!”

“I am sworn to your bidding, master of the midriff.” Shantae’s deeper and more commanding voice suddenly returned, complete with the glowing eyes and a forceful look. This time she was able to cast it aside much quicker, and her nose scrunched up in irritation. “Did...did I really just say tha-oof!”

There were few things quite as disarming as being tackle hugged by a busty, friendly zombie girl with a brand new dick, but that was simply the reality of Shantae’s life these days.

***

“Ohh, I can’t wait, I can’t wait!” Rottytops’ hips were still rocking back and forth in a rhythmic motion, as if controlled by an unseen, catchy beat. Each sway let her shorts shimmy further down her thighs and by now they were hitched against her knees, her new cock fully exposed and swinging right along with her rump. She was holding Shantae down against the bed, but in truth...she wasn’t doing much holding. The half-genie was just sort of laying there, squirming, moaning, and not attempting to get up.

She didn’t try to sit up after Rottytops’ fierce tackle, she didn’t push the zombie away when she tried to give her an eager kiss on the cheek, and she didn’t knock her aside when Rottytops lowered a hand and pressed her fingers against the front of Shantae’s pajama bottoms. Usually, she put up a lot more of a fight any time her undead friend tried to do any one of those things!

“I...I can’t...believe...we’re…” Shantae whimpered, her hands holding onto the other girl’s shoulders. Her thighs were even parting and she found her hips rocking forward, pressing into the touch that was getting her wetter and wetter. “R...Rottytops...what the crackers did you do to me?!”

“Dunno, but it’s great!” Rottytops giggled, and suddenly hitched her hands to the half-genie’s pajamas. She yanked them straight down; past the girl’s admirable rump and down her thighs, cast away from the edges of her ankles. She revealed below the flawless pussy of a young and happy half-genie, a beautiful slit with a tiny tuft of purple hair right at the very top. The zombie’s new cock twitched in approving delight, and Rottytops had to enthusiastically nod her head in agreement. “You’re right, Zombone, this is the perfect place to stick you!”

Shantae whimpered, and took one last look down at the throbbing green dick that was about to get shoved into her depths. She had only just met Zombone, but now? Now he was going into her pussy, and she was spreading her thighs to make it easier for him. This was to be her first time, fucked by Rottytops with a magical dick?! She didn’t see it coming. Who would’ve thought this was how she’d lose her half-genie virginity?

Smart money was on Risky Boots with some sort of skull-themed strap on.

Rottytops pounced ahead, pressing her crop top-clad zombie tits against Shantae’s face as she did so. Her hands scooped up the half-genie’s knees and lifted her legs up high, just as she lined up her cock and pressed it against a pair of folds that were surprisingly soaked. A long groan rose from both girls at the moment of impact, with Shantae clasping her fingers against the sheets and Rottytops trembling in a pleasure she hadn’t felt since long before she wasn’t green and sort of dead. The zombie eased herself in right down to the hilt and Shantae was somehow able to take every last inch, her tight, wet walls squeezing and gripping and grinding along that throbbing, hard member.

“Wow, wigglehips!” Rottytops finally lifted up her breasts from Shantae’s face, just so she could begin the process of pulling her crop top away. When she did, Shantae couldn’t help but notice that the same stitching and plating that marked her legs were around her breasts as well - another reminder that it was a zombie that was plunging her length deep and wet into that tender hole. Still...nice tits for a zombie. Rottytops tossed her shirt aside before leaning a hand down to tap Shantae’s nose, beaming as she did so. “I didn’t think you could take it all, but you’ve been holding out on me! Who’s been plowing your pussy fields that taught you how to take a cock this big?!”

Shantae, with a vibrant, deep blush on her cheeks, finally offered a tiny murmur. Difficult to hear - spoken so softly that Rottytops had to lean down to pick it up. It was worth the effort, though, and her dick throbbed within Shantae’s pussy as she heard the confession.

“...I play with myself a lot.” Scuttle Town’s defender admitted, and bit down on her bottom lip. “...like a lot.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Rottytops clapped her hands together in glee, hitching Shantae’s knees over her shoulders so she could do so. “Oh jigglejig, you are such a bad role model what with your bad temper, your outlandish outfits, and the constant, unceasing masturbation!”

Shantae wasn’t given the opportunity to feel particularly ashamed of herself, not when Rottytops began to thrust back and forth with the boundless energy the zombie typically had. With a wide grin and her stacked green tits bouncing, the newly be-cocked Rottytops rammed herself ahead with great delight, ensuring that every time she pushed forward she landed her new dick deep into Shantae’s nethers. The half-genie was moaning in a pleasure that she didn’t ask for yet relished anyway, her eyes rolling back in her head as her own breasts snapped back and forth within the confines of her pajama top.

It was within that soft cotton top that Rottytops found her first real complaint. Cute half-genie, nice tight pussy, boundless cosmic power to alter the laws of physics - but she wasn’t nearly big-tittied enough. What she had were cute and a nice enough handful, but they could go bigger! They could go better! They had the magic to do so!

“Shantae~” Rottytops let the name drop from her lips in gleeful fashion, and the other girl already knew it meant trouble. It always meant trouble when Rottytops called her by her real name, rather than some obnoxious nickname. The singsong tone of her voice and the coy look in her eyes was only even more verification that the half-genie was about to find herself in even deeper trouble. “I wissssshhhh…”

“Ohhh no no no, not again!” Shantae shook her head rapidly from side to side, even as she kept getting jostled back and forth with Rotty’s dick deep, deep inside of her. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but nooooope!”

“I wish your boobs were bigger than Risky’s!” Rottytops cried out with nothing but sheer, unadulterated joy in her voice - a joy that could only be rivalled by the shock in Shantae’s eyes. Shock that was very quickly swept over by the brilliant light that soon overtook them, just briefly before the half-genie spoke in her booming, cosmic voice once more.

“Second wish granted! Behold, the orbs have been enhanced!” Shantae squirmed with her nose scrunched up tight, doing her best to dismiss her genie side as her chest suddenly began to grow...and grow...and grow. The fabric of her pajama top strained, stretched, and started to rip, and those tits just kept getting larger.

Rottytops couldn’t of said “larger than Sky’s” or “larger than Twitch’s.” She just had to go with Risky Boots, the biggest tits of the seven seas...at least until that night. By the very end Shantae was left with two truly impressive breasts sitting atop her chest; sporting a bigger and better rack than even the Squidsmith. As the half-genie gazed down at her new endowments she mentally prepared all the things she was about to scream to Rottytops, all of which were dashed from her thoughts as the zombie girl suddenly flew into motion with a voice of delight ringing through the room.

“I’ve just gotta see these babies bounce!” She cackled, and with surprising strength from beyond the grave, flopped back onto the bed while taking Shantae with her. In a fluid and forceful motion she perfectly reversed their positions; Rottytops’ head falling near the foot of the bed as Shantae was teeter-tottered into a mounted position. The entire time Shantae’s pussy remained taut and tight around the other girl’s cock, and on the upswing she was left wincing as her new enormous breasts slapped her in the face. By the time she was balanced atop Rottytops and resting on her knees, the half-genie was rubbing her nose amidst an irritated wince.

“...this is going to take some getting used to.”

There was no time like the present to practice, and as Rottytops slapped her hands to Shantae’s ass the half-genie found herself in motion without really even trying. As irritated as she was with Rottytops - to be perfectly blunt - rude behavior that evening, she couldn’t stop from moving her hips of her own volition, drawing herself up and slamming herself back down atop that brand new zombie dick. Her cheeks had gone flush and her breathing was heavy as she started to ride in earnest, her soaked slit squeezing the other girl’s length, wringing it tight within her walls as it probed into her depths.

“...I’m so mad at you right now, Rottytops!” Shantae growled, brandishing a fist that looked almost comically tiny compared to her Risky-defying tits bouncing up and down with every thrust. If the zombie needed to breathe she could properly smother Rottytops with those new cushions, but knowing Rotty she’d only ask if she could live there between them for a few years. With no other means to take out her frustrations on the zombie Shantae just kept riding, moving in harmony with Rottytops’ motions and slamming her rear again and again atop the other girl’s lap. And though it was futile to say it, Shantae still refused to let the other girl off the hook entirely. “You’re...you’re in so much trouble with me right now!”

“Hehe, maybe you should smother me with your new funbags, funbags!” The zombie cackled, and even pushed her head up to squeeze it in between them and noisily motorboat the other girl. As she did so, her hips hammered forward harder and faster for a few more strikes, plunging her cock so deep and fast into Shantae’s soaked slit that the wet noises filled the air around them - only barely audible underneath the half-genie’s desperately joyous gasps. Once more despite herself Shantae found herself doing the obnoxious zombie’s bidding; this time holding her hands to the back of Rottytops’ head and keeping her face right where it was, trapped in between big genie tits - each one almost the size of her stupid green head. “Maybe I could live right here for a few years! I sure do like the neighbors, and it’s genie pussy adjacent!”

“...” With a flat expression on her face, Shantae moved her hands to the sides of her newly enlarged breasts and squeezed them to the sides of Rottytops’ face all the harder. Not for the zombie’s benefit; of course, even though it did make Rotty throb all the harder within her. It was just to shut her up for a while...and hopefully muffle the third wish before she was crazy enough to say it.

To keep Rottytops placated, and to indulge in the pleasure that was inexplicably growing within herself, Shantae went right back to riding that glorious green dick. Her body rocked back and forth with increasing momentum and passion, and all the while she held her tits firm to the side of the other girl’s face while Rottytops moaned and giggled. The zombie was far from a passive participant; her hands going back and forth between squeezing Shantae’s rump with a fierce grasp, pulling at her hair to make her shiver and moan, or drawing nails down the back of her spine hard enough to leave light scratch marks. Everything she did seemed focused on making the half-genie tremble, and even from below she fucked up into the other girl with surprising strength. She seemed content for the time being to be quiet within the prison of Shantae’s tits, just so long as every last inch of her great new top tier cock could experience the warm, wet grip of the other girl’s hole.

It went on like that for a few more long moments, with a thin glaze of sweat coating Shantae’s figure the harder she went. At a certain point she almost didn’t feel like she was the one in control of her motions - her body was battering back and forth so hard, and she was indulging herself with even more reckless pleasure than she did during one of her frequent and desperate masturbation sessions. She had never fingered herself quite this fast, or gotten so much inside before!

With a whimper in her throat that was rapidly turning into an orgasmic scream, Shantae picked up the pace and truly rode the other girl hard and fast. Her slappable half-genie rump bounced up and down in Rottytops’ lap, and the sides of her newly enlarged tits jiggled against the zombie’s cheeks with every motion. Loud, wet noises filled the air as that green length plunged her depths, and even though no part of “let this zombie with a magic dick cum inside” sounded smart, Shantae couldn’t bring herself to leave. The faster she went the more the two girls moaned together, up until the point that Rottytops sunk her hands into two tight grips of Shantae’s ass, pulling the girl down as hard as she could muster while thrusting her cock down to the hilt.

Shantae’s eyes snapped open and instantly rolled back, her mouth agape with a line of drool escaping the corner of her lips. As the first shot of Rottytops’ cum flooded her the half-genie was struck by an orgasm like none she had ever forced upon herself, pleasure wrapping her in a stunned cocoon and practically knocking her brain into orbit. With that wide, vacant look on her face she merely locked her body around Rotty’s all the harder - holding the zombie’s face firmly between her tits and squeezing every inch of throbbing green dick inside of her. She spasmed, shook, and even squirted against the zombie’s lap while she stretched herself around her, and it wasn’t a full minute or so later that she finally started to come to her sense.

“...wh...wha…” Shantae’s head was swimming when she started to drift back to reality, and she pulled the zombie’s face away from her large, squishy breasts. Sure enough, she found the zombie beaming from ear to ear when her face was finally revealed, and she gave Shantae another thrust as their eyes met once more. Instantly the half-genie buckled forward and slapped her hands to Rotty’s shoulders, whimpering and crying out as she felt her dick churn around within the overflowing, cum-filled pussy clenching it.

“That was fan-freaking-tastic, pussywraps!” Rottytops beamed, and riding upon her boundless enthusiasm and energy suddenly spun them around once more. Utilizing her impressive strength she slammed Shantae right back down to the bed, pistoning with her to be braced on her knees before her. Her dick was still lunged deep inside and now it rocked back and forth to rub to Shantae’s inner-walls, all a result of Rottytops’ hips swaying back and forth in that unheard rhythm that always seemed to occupy her. Each sway of her hips made Shantae squirm all the harder, and the fact that the zombie wasn’t particularly shy about the fun they just had certainly didn’t help her embarrassment. “It’s so warm and wet, like a half-cooked pumpkin! And I can’t tell you how much I love these new tits!”

“R...Rottytops…!” Shantae whined, unable to do little more than squirm the entire time. She wanted desperately to yell at her friend for her reckless abuse of genie magics, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Whether it was because of the genie bond or the fact that she just had the most mind blowing orgasm of her life Shantae couldn’t quite be sure - but either way she was powerless to resist as Rotty churned around within her cum-filled hole, or let her hands take turns with squishing fingers into enlarged half-genie tits. “You...you’re such a brat! I can’t believe you woke me up for this!”

“I can’t believe you actually fell for the ‘I’m gonna rub this fake genie lamp unless you give me three wishes’ scheme!” Rottytops chirped up with delight, and bobbed her head down to suddenly kiss the other girl. Her lips slammed forward hard and she let her tongue force inside, wrestling Shantae’s own for a wet, hungry kiss. Her sudden motion stole Shantae’s resistance and didn’t let her respond in the - extremely justified - anger over Rottytops’ scheme. Instead, Shantae couldn’t do much other than continue trembling underneath her friend, kissing back into her while her pussy oozed cum around the sides of that thick green dick. When Rotty lifted her head once more she gestured behind herself to where she tossed the lamp, smiling. “That’s just Abner’s joint oil can! Sometimes he gets rickety if he doesn’t keep his knees nice and greased!”

Shantae, wearing a look that hinged between outright fury and the most tantrum-promising pout of her life, merely scowled up at Rottytops with a furious gaze. It didn’t matter that she just had the best, and only sex of her young life. It didn’t matter that she was actually kind of digging having tits bigger than anyone else in town. It didn’t even matter that her hips had already started to rock in counter-measure to Rottytops’ own, her body already clearly ready for more. Rottytops had gotten these two ill-gotten wishes through deceit and mischief, and that was hardly a way to treat a friend!

“Rottytops, with your last wish you better wish for everything to go back to norma-”

“I wish Risky Boots was tiny enough to put down my pants, so she could crawl around on my dick all day long!”

“What the flying fu-” Shantae’s look of utter, incredulous shock was suddenly replaced by the glowing light in her eyes, and the booming return of dominant genie voice. “Wish granted. The pact has been fulfilled. Enjoy your bounty, undead whore.”

When the light fell from Shantae’s eyes a sudden, high-pitched noise filled the air between them. At barely six inches tall, none other than the famed pirate Risky Boots fell from above, landing perfectly on Shantae’s flat, toned tummy.

The pirate - understandably confused about a great many things, slowly stood up and smoothed her hands down her finger. She adjusted her skull-brazier, straightened out her hat, and made sure her belt was on securely before looking from side to side. On one side, Rottytops cock-deep in Shantae with a massive smile on her face. On the other, Shantae with a wide-eyed expression, utterly in awe that she was staring at a pint-sized Risky Boots.

The scourge of Scuttle Town took the time to look back and forth a few more times, and even though she had plenty of questions, she first pointed to Rottytops while glaring at Shantae.

“This?! This is your first?!” She demanded, one eye twitching in furious irritation. “I’ve been holding off on using my skullstrap 9000 for nothing?!”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
